


Only a Matter of Time

by carolelained



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Adult Situations, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained





	Only a Matter of Time

Only a Matter of Time  
By CarolelaineD  
Fox Mulder had just had yet another boring day at work, he was glad to grab his jacket and head on home.  
Upon entering his apartment, he found an invitation addressed to himself, he opened it carefully and then removed the contents.  
The paper was black with gold writing.

To Fox Mulder,  
I have some valuable information for you.  
Please attend the Leather club, DC.  
At 10 pm Saturday night.  
Please come alone otherwise all information will be withheld.  
I look forward to seeing you then.  
X

Ok Mulder thought that it was highly strange that he had been invited to a posh gay bar, it was now Thursday so he would need to make up his mind, would he or would he not attend?  
He was to spend Friday away on some abduction case, which turned out to be another hoax. It was Saturday afternoon when he arrived back in DC. Mulder found himself tired and highly pissed off, then he saw the invitation on his desk and thought what the hell. He decided there and then that he needed a break, and if the informant never even showed it would still be a night out.

Ten pm that evening he found himself outside the club, he wondered if he had the courage to enter alone so he just hung back until finally a group entered the club, so he went in with them, and he had just got through the door when he was stopped.

"Do you have an invitation sir, as Saturday is invitation only night?"

"Yeah hold on."

Mulder looked up at the large bouncer all in black leather, he then handed him the invitation.

"Thank you sir, please enter that door, and you will be given your customary free drink."

Mulder walked through the door that the man had clearly indicated, he was then looked over by another man.

"Your drink sir"

Mulder accepted the drink and knocked it back, he then entered the main room of the club. The place was very busy and very noisy.  
He had only been inside ten minutes when he felt strange, he was so hot and wanted to just strip off so he started to unbutton his shirt. Mulder suddenly felt the hand that grabbed his exposed nipples fuck, he felt his cock go hard.  
He was spun round and came face to face with a very large man.

"Do you not belong to anyone pretty?"

"I don't know I just feel so hot and strange."

"So my pretty one I guess that you accepted the free drink."

"Yeah it was good."

"What's your name pretty one?"

"Mulder why."

"Look Mulder someone must have invited you, because if not you won't survive in a place like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Mulder it's fancy dress night and when you enter, they decide what drink to give you, as it depends on what they believe you are."

"I am sorry but none of this makes sense."

"Okay Mulder to make it simple for you, it's a Dom and sub night, whoever sent you the invitation must mark on it if you're domineering or submissive, just show me the invitation you received."

Mulder pulled out his invitation and handed it to the man for inspection, all the while his cock was becoming even harder.

"Look whoever sent you this has marked it that you are submissive, so your free drink will have contained a drug to make you horny."

"Shit so that's why I want to fuck someone real bad right now."

"Afraid so, but find a stable partner and fast or you will end up getting raped."

Mulder thanked the man for helping him out, he then turned around and looked for somewhere to sit. He found himself been pulled down on to some ones knee, he then felt the hard erection that pressed in to his ass. The man whose knee, he was sat on wasted no time, one hand went down Mulders pants and played with his cock, while the man’s other hand was twisting his nipple.

Mulder wanted to come more than anything, then he felt the cock ring slide in to place and the man speak.

"So what's your name babe?"

"Fox Mulder, fuck can't you just let me come please?"

"Tonight you will be my Fox and you will only come when I allow you to."

Mulder was spun round to face a man all in black, he was even wearing a balaclava.

"So who are you dressed as then."

"My dear Fox, I am the big bad assassin."

"I knew an assassin once, a real one."

"Oh yeah and did you like him?"

"He was really gorgeous, but he was a pussy cat under the hard image."

"Do I look anything like your gorgeous assassin Fox?"

"You’re the same build, but it's hard as your wearing that balaclava. I did notice however that you have very deep blue eyes."

"Well I’m a man of mystery so the mask stay's on, but you are correct and my eyes are most certainly blue. May I ask what colour eyes your assassin had?"

"He had gorgeous green eyes like sparkling emeralds, and his voice was not as deep as yours."

"So Fox will I do as a replacement for your assassin?"

"Yeah I like you, and you make me feel safe here, by the way what's your name?"

"You my dear Fox can call me Sir or Master and that is all."

"Okay master will you fuck me now."

"So the quiet submissive one is really a slut underneath?"

"I just want to come."

"All in good time Fox, here you can do what you want and be what you want, no one will judge you here."

"So you will fuck me then?"

"My dear Fox as your Master I will decide when you can come."

Mulder felt very turned on and very happy and was willing to do anything.  
He was shoved on to the floor on his knees, he sat between the man’s thighs and watched as the man pulled out his own large erection. Mulder felt the man grab his hair and force his mouth over his cock.

"Blow me babe and if you’re good at it, later I will make you come screaming."

Fox seemed unconcerned by the people all around him, his only concern was the large cock in his mouth. He worked hard sucking the cock, he never even neglected the man’s balls, as he took them one at a time and sucked on them. Soon he felt the body below him jerk as he felt the man’s hot cum slip down his throat, Mulder was greedy and swallowed it all he then licked the man clean.

"God Fox I knew just looking at that mouth it would be perfect, you have been a good boy tonight and have behaved yourself, maybe later I might let you come."

Mulder found himself sharing a deep kiss with the man, he was then happy to sit on the man’s knee drinking vodka.  
It was later that night that Mulder noticed the man’s cock was hard again, he watched memorized as the man opened his pants and freed his hard cock, he then pulled Mulders pants down.

"Shit we can't do this here, there's too many people."

"Fox trust me as its okay and no one cares what the hell we do, I want you to sit on my thighs and face me."

Mulder found himself doing exactly what had been asked of him, he then felt the mans lubed fingers enter his tight ass. They were soon to be replaced as the man shoved his cock in, he then sat there unmoving?

"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock Fox."

Mulder began to slide up and down the man’s erection as he felt the cock ring been removed, he worked fast and then grabbed his own cock but the man shoved his hands away.

"That is a job that I will do my dear Fox."

Mulder felt the man’s hands stroking his cock and within no time Fox came screaming, as his ass became tight he felt the man’s hot cum shoot deep within him. Mulder realised that he must have passed out, when he came round, he was laid against the man's chest.

"I believe it's time that I got a taxi for you Fox."

"Will I see you again?"

"I will send you an invitation for next Saturday and wait here for you."

Mulder scribbled his address on a piece of paper and handed it to his master.

"Do I get a kiss slave before you go home?"

"Yes Master."

Mulder gave his Master a kiss and was put in a taxi to go home, he only just made it to the couch and then he fell asleep.

Mulder spent Sunday relaxing and getting rid of the hangover, his thoughts seemed to keep going back to the man he met last night.  
He had always known that he was gay, but he could not believe the way he had behaved. In some strange way, he felt attracted to the man he now called master. Mulder actually liked the thought of been owned as it was like giving all responsibilities to someone else.  
A part of him liked the assassin costume it was just a shame the man’s eyes were blue, soon he was thinking about another assassin, one with gorgeous green eyes. How he hated Alex Krycek for been so good looking and leading him on, only to later betray him.

Mulder spent the week confined to his office as he had just had the lecture about expenses and unfinished reports, shit a whole week doing nothing but damn reports. What a waste of time it was, well at least it was now Friday and time to go home.

When Mulder arrived at home, he found a package and an envelope, he pulled out the invitation and read it, hmm same place and the same time, but it also said that he was to wear his gift and something sexy.  
Mulder opened the box and pulled out the contents, it was a black leather collar studded with green emeralds, the note attached said that it was to compensate for the blue eyes.  
Mulder tried the collar on and had a deep sense of belonging and knew that he would end up wearing it Saturday night.

When Saturday night arrived Mulder was there on time, he found the same table and was pleased to see the assassin sat there. The man stood and hugged Mulder, he then attached a matching lead to the collar.

"You are mine Fox."

"Yes Master."

Mulder felt a sudden shiver pass through his body and for the first time in many years he actually felt wanted by this man, he also realised that he loved that feeling.

"Do you accept that you are mine and will obey me Fox?"

"Yes Master, anything for you."

Fox found the man’s lips on his then the tongue enter his mouth, he felt like he was in heaven as the man pulled him down to sit.

After a few vodkas Fox started to feel very light headed and highly turned on.

"Fox how far will you go for me are you willing to do anything?"

"Yes anything why?"

"Do not question me Fox, come now on your feet now."

Fox stood and was then led over towards some poles in the ground, he never even realised what they were for at first, he had noticed that the poles stood a few feet apart. He soon found his arms stretched out and cuffed to each pole, he realised that he was hung there and that the man was pulling his pants and boxers down.  
Great he was cuffed and bare assed in a packed place, and he suddenly felt very humiliated.

"Please tell me why, what have I done?"

"You are to be punished my sweet Fox, I had asked you to dress in something sexy yet you disobeyed me."

It was then that Mulder saw the whip in the man’s hand."

"Please oh god I'm sorry."

"Don't worry my Fox as it's your first mistake, I will go easy on you."

Mulder felt the whip as hit hard against his bare flesh, he could not help but scream.

"Say you are sorry Fox, I want to hear you apologize."

Mulder had refused to give in to his master, but after a while the pain became too much.

"Please master I am begging you not to hurt me anymore."

Mulder was tired and sore plus his cock ached for release.

"I see that you are turned on by your punishment dear Fox, would you like me to deal with it for you."

"God please yes I need to come."

Fox watched the man kneel, and then he felt the warm mouth around his cock, god he was in heaven and knew he was going to come. It never took more than another minute before he shot his cum into the willing mouth, then he felt himself been held tenderly.  
He was then led back over to his seat by the lead he now had attached to his collar. He spent the rest of the night in his master’s arms, where he was stroked and kissed ever so gently that he realised, he never wanted to go home or be alone again.

He woke the next morning, and as he moved his ass hurt, he realised that the man had been right, and the punishment had turned him on. He had also been told that he was now a member and would not need an invitation, but he was to be back there next Saturday.

Mulder decided to take the week off work, for the first time in years he was putting himself first, and he planned to check up on his assassin. It seemed strange to Mulder as he had never visited the club in daytime, he was also surprised that they recognised him.  
He never found out a great deal about his master even after all his questionings, the man came every Saturday and always dressed in the same clothes, and he had never caused any trouble, but apparently no one had ever seen his face.

Mulder spent the week cleaning his apartment and doing all the jobs he had put off in the past, Thursday night he even invited Scully over for pizza, and they spent the evening talking. Scully believed that he appeared happy and must have a secret girlfriend.

Friday Mulder spent some time doing work on his PC, until he received his parcel then he could no longer concentrate on work.  
Plans for Saturday night had changed, he was to be picked up at nine wearing his collar and the item in the parcel, he could wear a coat only to reach the car. Mulder removed the garment from the box and felt a shiver run through him, he was supposed to go to the club wearing a small black thong and a collar. He decided there and then that there was no way he could do it, he had to have some limits and this was as far as it went.

Nine pm Saturday a limousine pulled up and the chauffeur knocked on Mulders door.

"Sir I have been sent to collect you, I have also been advised to check that you are wearing what was expected, which I can see that you are not."

"You can tell him to go to hell if he assumes I'm wearing that."

Mulder watched in amusement as the chauffeur got out his mobile and dialled a number, he then just handed the phone to Mulder which he took without question.

"My dear Fox I hope that you are behaving and are dressed as arranged."

"Fuck you as I never agreed to go out like that."

"Fox I am sat here patiently waiting for you, I will allow you five minutes to get ready and be in my car, if you are not here I will have to come and get you, myself. You will suffer only minor punishment for your disobedience so don't make it worse than it needs to be."

Fox felt his cock harden at the suggestion of punishment and knew that he would give in. Five minutes later he was downstairs and entering the car, as soon as he was sat in the seat the man removed his coat.

"God what a fuckin turn on Fox you are mine and don't ever disobey me again."

Mulder felt the man’s hand inside the thong coaxing his erection, he then felt the cock ring.

"I intend to fuck you here and now my Fox in the car, but you won't be allowed to come yourself as that will be your punishment, you will always do what I ask do you understand Fox?"

"Yes Sir."

Mulder was sat on the man’s knee as he fucked him hard, he then realised what the plan had been all along. Not only was he to walk into the club wearing just a collar and thong, he was also to enter sporting a full erection that was pushing its way out of the thong.

"You bastard, I can't enter like this."

Mulder stood as the man attached the lead and pulled him forward.

"Walk now Fox, I swear that I will kill anyone if they try touching you."

"I strongly think that you’re taking that assassin costume a bit far, offering to kill to protect my honour."

Fox felt the slap on his backside, then he was pulled into the club.   
Once inside he was led to a seat and ordered to sit down, his master then sat there stroking Mulders cock and keeping it erect.

"Go and get us some drinks my dear Fox."

"No fuckin way am I going to the bar dressed like this."

"I take it that you really want me to punish you tonight Fox?"

"No master, but I can't go over there dressed like this."

"You have two choices my dear Fox, get the drinks or be punished."

"I would rather you punish me master than face all them men."

"Fine I will get the drinks, but you will be punished Fox."

"Yes master, sorry master."

A couple of hours later Mulder was sat relaxed and very light headed from all the vodka. He was still refusing to go to the bar, and his master was having to go get the drinks.  
It was as he was left alone that he closed his eyes and just relaxed, then he felt the hand grab his cock, then the hand started to jerk him off. Mulder had believed that his master had returned, until he opened his eyes at the sound of his master’s voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mulder opened his eyes and realised his master was talking to someone else, he was talking to the man who held Mulders cock.  
Even after his master had spoken the man just pressed tighter, shit he wanted him to let go as the pleasure was turning to pain.

"Get your hands of me."

"You heard my slave remove your filthy hands now."

"Make me, maybe your slave likes the attention."

Mulder then saw the gun in his master’s hand.

"I said let go now, do it, or I shoot."

Mulder felt the man let go of his cock, he then got up and left.

"You see my Fox, I told you that I would protect your honour."

"What are you doing with a gun master?"

"Don't worry Foxy, I am dressed as an assassin and need a gun to look like the part, it's just a toy a fake gun."

Mulder never spoke but as an FBI agent he had known that the gun was real.

"Well my dear Fox, I do believe it's time for your punishment. I want you to get up and come with me."

Fox got up and followed his master down a long dark corridor, they entered a room with a large bed, but what worried Fox more was the man who was in the room.

"Master I assumed that it was always going to be just you and me, I really can't do this."

Mulder felt his master hug him, he then received a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Calm down Fox, this man’s job is to check the room is in order, believe me Fox you are mine, and I will not share you with anyone."

Fox felt a lot calmer, so it was always going to be just the two of them, he was pleased by that fact.

"Lay on the bed Fox, I want you on your back with your arms and legs spread out."

Fox did as his master had requested, he then laid there and waited. He then felt the ties securing his wrists and ankles to the bed.

"God you are so beautiful my dear Fox, how I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, not that it’s possible."

Mulder laid there as the hot mouth went around his throbbing cock, he then remembered the cock ring, shit he was not impressed as he needed to come. Suddenly, he jumped as the man’s mouth moved, he then felt the tip of his masters tongue probe his ass going in and out. Mulder believed that he was going to explode if not allowed to come soon, then the tongue was gone.

"Do you like that my pretty Fox, I want to fuck your sexy ass real bad, to feel the tight heat surround my cock."

"God please just fuck me master."

Mulder felt the man's cock enter him then it slid deep into his anal passage, fuck he wanted to scream with desperation. His master worked up a rhythm sometimes pulling all the way out, just to plunge his cock back in his ass hard, finally he felt his masters hot cum shoot deep into his ass.

"God I love you Fox, and I could fuck you forever."

"How can you love me, you don't even know me?"

"Because I know how I feel, do you have any feelings for me Fox?"

"God I don't know, yeah I feel happy and relaxed with you. I seem to want to be with you no matter what."

"So you do have some feelings towards me then."

"Yes, but it would be nice to see your face one day soon"

"Maybe one day my dear Fox, do you not have anyone else special in your life."

"If you mean special as in a lover, then no there's no one else, there was once a man that I thought I felt something for but that was not to be."

"Did you love this certain someone?"

"I really believed that I did, but he betrayed me and that was the end of that."

"So you are happy to be here with me then, despite what I put you through."

"Yes master, at least with you I can relax and feel safe."

"Good I am pleased that you like my company, because I sure as hell enjoy yours."

Mulder felt the man’s warm mouth suck his nipples then work towards his cock, then that luscious warm mouth was gone.

"Come Fox let’s get you untied and on your way home."

"Fuck I need to come first, I'm desperate please."

"I am sorry but the limousine awaits, I will drop you off at home as I don't think your safe in a cab dressed that way."

"Will you let me come in the car then?"

"Don't push it my Fox, look on this as your punishment for tonight’s mistakes."

"Please God, I can't wait until I get home."

"Move it then Fox, or you will never make it home."

"You bastard."

"I did warn you that you would be punished Fox, and you have got off very lightly after your refusal to behave tonight."

"What did I do that was so wrong master?"

"Fox you refused to come out of your apartment, then you refused to get the drinks. I then return to find a man groping you."

"Shit you can't blame me for what he did."

"Fox don't sulk you did things wrong now accept that. We are leaving immediately."

Mulder found himself sat in the limousine, and he was now desperate to come, his master kept stroking his cock to keep it erect.

"Master can I remove the cock ring now please."

"No dear Fox you will keep that on until you get home, do you understand?"

Fox sat there and refused to answer, he just stuck his lip out.

"For fucks sake Fox, stop bloody pouting, you're turning my cock hard here."

"Well then you will know how it feels won’t you."

They drove the rest of the way in silence until they arrived at Mulders apartment building.

"Do I get a kiss Fox or are you still sulking."

Fox turned and kissed the man on the lips.

"Will I see you next week master."

"I do hope so my dear Fox."

Fox was stood against the passenger door and knew that it was time to call it a night. He then was pulled forward as the man stroked his cock back into a full erection.

“You run along now Fox and have fun."

Mulder was left stood there as the car drove away fuck, he knew that he had to get inside and relieve himself, and remove the bloody annoying cock ring.

He laid on the couch and jerked off, he had some sort of feelings towards this man, but he realised that as he came, he had been thinking about a green eyed beauty.

Mulder had decided that it was time to return to work, as much as he was enjoying his private life work still came first.  
He was highly annoyed because by Wednesday he was called away, some agents team building scheme. Fuck he had better be back by Friday, that or else he would be severely pissed off.

As it turned out Mulder managed to piss off most of the other agents and by Friday morning, they were begging him to leave. Mulder was sick of all the bullshit they had learnt and was glad to leave, at least now he would have all Friday to himself.

He never reported to Skinner, he knew that his boss would not like him coming home early, as Mulder had been sent there to learn a lesson. Instead he drove straight home, he exited the lift and retrieved his keys, it was at that moment that he realised his door was open.

Mulder put his bags down and entered the apartment slowly with his gun in his hand, he then came up behind the man in his living room.

"Freeze, put your hands in the air and turn around slowly."

Mulder watched as the man obeyed, he then found himself face to face with Alex Krycek.

"You bastard, get on your fuckin knees now."

Once he had Alex on his knees, Mulder cuffed him and went to retrieve his bags, he then slammed the apartment door shut.

"Ok Alex talk now, why are you here?"

"I came to see you Mulder."

"What while I was out, you do know that I am seriously pissed off now, as I will have to search for hidden bugs."

"I planted nothing Mulder, I swear."

Mulder bent down and backhanded the kneeling man, causing his lip to split open.

"Talk now or I swear that I will hit you again."

"Please Mulder I've done nothing just let me go."

"Like hell Alex am I just letting you walk out of here, let’s see what weapons you're carrying today Alex."

"Please Mulder just leave me alone."

Mulder ignored the man’s protests and searched the outer pockets of his leather jacket, he then stood in total shock as he pulled out the black lead with emeralds.

"You bastard, where did you get this Alex?"

"I can't tell you Mulder."

"You know who this lead belongs to, and I want a fuckin name immediately Alex, I bet it was one big set up by the consortium. What was it something they could use against me later?"

"Please Mulder just calm down and listen to me, it has nothing to do with the consortium or Spender, it was personal."

"What the fuck do you mean it was personal, so you did this for revenge Alex?"

"Look Mulder it was not revenge, the man was not acting he genuinely wanted to be with you, he really likes you, and it was not a trick."

"So let me get this straight everything is above board and the man really likes me. All that is fine and good Alex, but I still want a name."

"I can't Mulder, shit I would be a dead man."

"I swear that I will kill you myself unless you talk."

"Fine Mulder, but I am willing to take that chance."

"You are starting to really piss me off big time now Alex. I plan to remove all your weapons, and then you can sit there until I get a name."

"Shit Mulder you can't keep me here."

"Oh but I can Alex and as it's the weekend I am prepared to wait, but you will get hungry or thirsty sooner or later."

Mulder got up and carried on searching Alex's pockets, two guns one knife and a set of knuckle dusters.

"Is that it Alex or are you hiding more shit on you?"

Mulder unzipped the leather jacket and started to search the inside pockets, he removed a couple of small boxes.

"What do we have here Alex, these look interesting?"

"Please Mulder I am begging you don't open them, hell they are personal."

"I’m also a man Alex, I don't suppose you have anything to hide that I will not understand."

Mulder opened the boxes and then sat there on the floor and cried, shit he felt like a baby yet he could not stop the tears that flowed. Finally, he managed to look at Alex and speak.

"Why Alex, you must have known that it would only be a matter of time before I found out?"

"Because I love you Fox."

Fox sat there and stared at the small voice changer and the dark blue contact lenses, he had to accept that the man he had felt strongly about and was happy to be with, was his enemy Alex Krycek, the man he knew that deep down he loved. He was brought out of his deep thoughts, as he realised that Alex was speaking to him.

"Fox please, I have loved you for a long time and I never wanted to deceive you, but it was the only way that you would come with me. Nobody else knows as it was for me Fox never for no one else, hell I wouldn’t let them do that to you."

"Answer me a question Alex, did you do it to humiliate me or is that what turns you on?"

"I love you Fox, but yeah I guess that it turns me on been in command."

"How about been a sub, does that turn you on Alex?"

"No I guess that I am not the submissive type."

"Well Alex you are going to learn how to be very submissive and accept orders, either that,or I turn you in so which is it to be."

"What do you expect me to do Fox?"

"Look you do whatever I say or the FBI can have you, your choice?"

"I guess I will have to listen to you then Fox."

"Yes you will my dear Alex, I will remove the cuffs, and you will strip, don't worry I will be keeping my gun on you always, don't give me a reason to use it Alex."

Mulder removed the cuffs and stood there with the gun as Alex stripped.

"Go in to the bedroom Alex and lay down on the bed."

Mulder followed Alex into the bedroom, he then cuffed him to the bed he also had noticed that Alex was very turned on and very hard, he found the cock ring and fixed it over Alex's hard erection.

"The last time I wore this you refused to let me come, well they do say payback can be a bitch babe."

Mulder then fastened the collar around Alex's neck.

"You are my slave now babe, stop looking so worried Alex as you will only get what you deserve."

Fox left the room and went to make coffee, he only returned to the bedroom now and then, just enough to make sure his slave remained hard. He kept this up for over two hours until Alex was withering around on the bed.

"What do you want Alex?"

"Fuck you Fox, you know what I want."

"Poor Alex can't have what he wants, well hard luck."

Mulder applied some lube to his fingers and worked them in to Alex's ass, fuck the man was so hot and tight, he also realised that Alex was losing it big time as he laid there screaming in Russian.

"Alex shut the hell up and listen, I am going to fuck you hard, and then I might just let you come."

"Shit Fox I can't wait for that long, please let me come now."

"Sorry Alex but it's my turn to be master now."

Mulder replaced his fingers with his hard cock, the heat felt amazing as it engulfed his erection, he worked it in and out hard, he grabbed Alex by the hips as he thrust deep within him, he then felt his balls tighten and his hot cum shoot in to Alex’s ass.

"God that was remarkable and I am so relaxed, I think I need a shower now."

"Don't you fuckin dare leave this room Fox, I swear I will kill you if you leave me like this."

Mulder never spoke, he just knelt over Alex and took his cock into his mouth, it literally only took two minutes before Alex came screaming.  
He then just laid there and passed out, Mulder knew that he had pushed Alex to the limit, but he did have to get his own back.  
He decided to go for a long shower, when he returned Alex was still fast asleep. Mulder thought so much for the deadly assassin, he has sex and sleeps through anything, and Mulder climbed in to bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He woke the next morning as Alex was moaning, he needed the toilet.

"You will use the toilet and shower Alex, then you will be cuffed to the bed while I get you breakfast."

"Fox how long do you plan on keeping me here, can't you just kill me now and get it over with."

"Alex I have no intention of killing you, I now know why you asked me so many questions about the assassin my life. You also learnt that I have feelings for you, I love you Alex and I will not hurt you, but its Saturday babe and we have a night out ahead of us."

"You still want to go out Fox, knowing that it's me you're with?"

"Alex we work for opposite sides and could never have a full time relationship. I love you and you love me, so yeah we will carry on going out every Saturday night, maybe some nights you can stay here but that's the best we can do."

"I never even expected that much Fox, I swear I thought that you would kill me if you found out."

"It's the past Alex, and I like been with you."

Fox stood while Alex showered and used the toilet, he then returned him to the bed and cuffed him while he went to make breakfast.  
When he returned Fox fed Alex so that he could keep the cuffs on him.

"I have ordered a car Alex to take us out and return us tonight, and don't even think about running out on me."

"Why would I run out on you Fox?"

"Okay let's put it this way, you will do whatever I say tonight Alex, or the only time you will ever see me again will be as my enemy do you understand what I mean."

"So I have to prove myself tonight to you, then we can have a relationship together?"

"That's about it Alex."

"Fine Fox I will agree to behave and do whatever you ask."

Mulder spent the day pretty much ignoring Alex, he was busy working on his PC while Alex read in the bedroom, when it got to eight pm Fox un cuffed Alex and ordered him into the shower.

"Alex what do you think will happen tonight?"

"I don't understand what you mean Fox, I guess that it will be the same as every other Saturday night?"

"Try again, you see tonight babe you are going to be the submissive one, as tonight Alex you will belong to me and be my slave."

"Shit Fox this had better be a joke, I already told you that I am the domineering type."

"But that's the new rule Alex, from this moment onwards every Saturday we will swap roles, fairs fair Alex."

Alex had to accept the changes in his life and knew it was the only way he would get time to be with the man he loved, but he knew that he would never be happy the nights he became the submissive one.

Only a matter of time  
The end  
By CarolelaineD

Extra snippet

It was Saturday night and all the regulars noticed the assassin sat at the table, but this man was different to the last one. He wore the same clothes and a mask, but he was leaner and did not have deep blue eyes. Everyone also noticed the man sat at his feet was also different.

The man knelt down on the floor wore a black collar embedded with gems that matched his green eyes, the only other item he wore was a skimpy black thong, which allowed the tip of his semi erect cock to poke out along with a few dark pubic hairs.

His master kept him very near and was always stroking his hair, and if not his hair it was the man’s erection, it was as if the master wanted to keep him hard yet all the time the slave never once smiled.  
In fact, if looks could kill, every man in the place would be dead by now. The green eyed beauty did not seem to like his role as a slave, his master then kissed him on the lips and gave him a drink.  
He had ordered a vodka the house speciality to willingly help all slaves relax.  
This slave proved to be very happy and highly entertaining by night time.  
The green eyed beauty was underneath a green eyed panther.

The end.


End file.
